universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Lee Bonilla
On Screen Entrance Inversion Spiral Tunnel A spiral tunnel is set on the stage, and Thomas will get out of it as the spiral tunnel disappears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Virtual Sports Thomas uses a random sport ball at an opponent. Each sport ball has a different effect. The Balls *Baseball: Hits the opponent with the damage. *Bigger Baseball: Does more damage than the baseball. *Soccer Ball: Hits the head with a Soccer ball in a similar fashion to Wii Fit Trainer's header. *Basketball: Dribbles the basketball and throws it just like Michael Jordan's B-Ballin' *Football: Hits one of the opponents with a touchdown. Side B - Human Lightning Rod Arm Thomas gets his arm in his human lightning rod and uses bolts. As you place the hand into the arm as you press A, He'll use lightning to strike the opponent with some damage. If you press B, the lightning rod arm will even do more damage. Up B - Bubble Lab Thomas creates bubbles from the size of basketballs. When you blow a bubble through the bubble sheet or make a bubble big enough, he will be inside the bubble and he will float and ride. The colors of the bubble shine at one of the opponents when they float around. The opponents will get a reflection if you use the bubble. The colors show how thick, or thin the bubble might be in. The opponents will get stuck by a bubble as a bubble wall. The bubble pops as Thomas falls out. The popped bubble will become a slip trap. Down B - A Bed of Nails Thomas hops on to a bed of nails. When you step on a single nail, the opponents will hop on the bed and join him. The nails pop out and Thomas bounces on, and the nails deal the opponents 9% damage. One of the nails put a large amount of force onto the small surface area of that nail for the opponents. easily piercing the opponents. Final Smash - Google Earth Thomas will go to the Google Earth area, as the opponents get in the screen and they disappear in the globe. Choose any of the cities for the opponents to live. New York City Sydney London New Orleans Miami KOSFX KOSFX1: What?!? KOSFX2: *screams* Star KOSFX: WONDERWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRKS!!!!!!!!!! Screen KOSFX: Yeouchy! Taunts Up: (Spins his bowtie) Sd: (Looks up to Google Earth) As you can see the map. Dn: WonderWorks rules. Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: *spins his bowtie* Victory 2: *does a disco dance* Victory 3: Oh yeah, WonderWorks! Lose/Clap: *shocked* Other Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Professor Wonder Summon *Side Attack - Earthquake Cafe *Foward tilt - Fast-Cycling Storm *Up tilt - 3D Buildings *Down tilt - Ship afloat *Side Smash - Plastic Pins *Up Smash - Basketballin' *Down Smash - Mindball Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Pulley Power *F-Air - Soccer Field Kick *B-Air - Speed of Light *U-Air - Vibrant Color Humans *D-Air - Strike a Posed Human Throws *Grab - Piano *Pummel - Mercury Crash *Foward Throw - Mars *Back Throw - Shuttle Throw *Up Throw - Trainer Astronauts *Down Throw - Coaster Around Other Attacks *Ledge attack - Glowing Sticks *100% ledge attack - Alien Summon *Front Attack - Gear Spinner *Back Attack - Wall of China Mobile *Trip Attack - Canyon Plane Icon WonderWorks Logo Victory theme WonderWorks theme Kirby Hat Thomas lab coat, hair and bowtie Colors and Costumes *Default *Julia Colors ® *Blue *Green *Yellow *Mr. Jesse Colors (P) *Western Outfit *Tuxedo *Spacesuit *Basketball Uniform *Baseball Uniform Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets